


Alternative Ending

by mwhite0711



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Ending, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, kind of, lunyx, nyx survives here, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwhite0711/pseuds/mwhite0711
Summary: This is what I would have wanted it to go if Nyx was able to escape Insomnia with Lunafreya. That and i've become completely obsessed with Lunyx, so let's see how this one goes guys.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, where to princess?" The glaive spoke, glancing to his side towards the small blonde beside him, before turning his eyes back to the road which they were speeding down. He glanced into the rearview mirrior, multiple explosions going off back in Insomnia. _I should be there helping...not running for my, our lives._ Nyx thought to himself before he shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. _No...I'm where I'm supposed to be...keeping the princess safe like the King begged of me.._

 

Hearing a soft cough beside him, he split his attention once more to listen to where Luna was about to direct them. "We can't stay in the same place too long, I'm afraid. But we can not go to Altissa like the King wanted us to. They would expect it, we'll be walking right into their trap. I know...I know I'm supposed to help Noctis, but I can't be of much help if we're to be captured and controlled by the army. That's not going to save him. If anything that will kill him." She said, playing with the frayed side of her dress. "We just need to find a spot to rest for the night...but not too close to the city, they'll be camped for miles." She said, glancing towards Nyx, giving him a weak smile, "We can do this, it'll all be alright."

 

"We'll head for Duscae then..it'll be safe there for at least a couple of nights. Rest princess, it's going to be a long drive. I'll wake you when we get there." He told her, resting his hand on her shoulder for a moment, raising his eyebrow once he felt her hand resting on his own. "Luna, call me Luna..we've just been through hell together, the least we can do is be on a first named basis." She said before she reclined her seat, giving a small yawn before she let sleep take her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, somehow Nyx managed to pull the car they swapped with the city car in the middle of the night, into a parking lot of a gas station somewhere located in Duscae, or so the map say. Thankfully though, the gas station he had pulled into had a camper as well as somewhere to get food and some supplies. Once he had filled the tank, he rented said camper with the last of his gil, before attempting to wake Luna. Opening the car door carefully, he bent down to her level and tried to gently shake her awake, but to no avail. Shaking his head with a small chuckle, he stood back up managing to lift her out of the car and into the camper, only waking her once he set her down on the bed. 

 

"Go back to sleep, i've rented us somewhere to stay for the next couple of days to recouperate before heading to our next stop." Nyx spoke quietly to her, before he stood back up, sliding off his Kingsglaive jacket, throwing it over a chair, "I'm going to go shower, rest a bit longer and i'll let you know once i'm out if you want to shower as well." He said to her as he slid his shirt off, walking over towards the bathroom, glancing back at Luna, who was already out cold once more on the bed. 

 

After struggling to take a shower in such a small space, Nyx dried himself off, only slipping into his boxers and leather pants, since the rest of his clothing was back in the front of the trailer. He was going to have to take on a few hunts to be able to provide them new clothes, so they weren't walking around in their city clothing, so they wouldn't be so easily spotted. Coming back to the main area, he smirked as he locked eyes with a staring Luna. 

 

"Earth to princess Luna, you can come back to me now. Besides, if you wanted to see me naked, you only need to ask." He teased, winking at her. That earned him a slap on the arm as she walked by him to shower herself.

 

"I do not wish to see you naked Nyx Urlic! You just took me by surprise by coming out like that is all!" She explained to him before she shut the bathroom door behind her, the water running moments later. 

 

Nyx rolled his eyes towards the bathroom, sliding himself back into his shirt and his boots. "I'll be back! You stay in here, you hear? I'm heading to see about a few hunts!" He heard her objections but brushed them off once he headed back outside, shutting the door behind him. Heading inside he inquired about taking on some hunts, deciding to take on a few Spiracorns, that would earn him 5,000 gil, enough to get them the things they needed as well as to get them to the next area. He knew they would need more gil then that to survive, but, he needed to provide for the things they needed most at this time. Telling the tipster he would return once the hunt was complete, he returned to the trailer he was sharing with Luna, preparing to listen to her protest to him even going out on his own. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You don't have the King's magic anymore Nyx! You can't warp your way out if things get bad! What if things get bad?" Luna protested, which Nyx knew she would the moment he told her about the hunt he was preparing for. 

 

"We have no gil Luna! We can't just up and tell everyone who you are to get what we need! Unfortunately to everybody's knowledge you're dead, as well as the kingsglaive, all of Insomnia is gone to these people!" He growled back at her, his annoyance rising. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, I promised Regis I would take care of you, and unfortunately in this day and age, I need gil to provide you the things you need, to keep you hidden from everyone!" He told her, grabbing both of his daggers, sliding one in each boot, "I'm not going to be gone that long, I still know how to fight, magic or no magic. Am I going to get a bit more banged up then I usually would? Hell, of course I am. But if that means I'll be able to protect you, then I will do whatever it takes," He says, down on his knees in front of her, grasping both of her hands, "And if that means getting hurt, then I'll get hurt each passing day just to know you're alright. I will be back, that I promise you. Do not let anyone in this trailer unless you know it's me, alright?" He said to her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

 

Luna stared down at her hands, a small gesture of kindness, but one she hasn't known since she was a child, not before she was made a hostage, a prisioner, of the army, of her brother. Nodding her head slowly, she glanced up at the man in front of her, giving him a small smile, "You win. Please return to me Nyx Ulric, I don't want to loose you as well." She said, pressing her lips to the top of his forehead gently.

 

After a moment of peaceful silence, they both bid their farewells, Nyx quickly departuring from their temporary home for now. Luna locked the door behind her and shut all the curtains, before sitting back down on the bed. She folded her hands together, closing her eyes as she prayed for her brave glaive, to return back to her unharmed. Once she reopened her eyes, she let the silence take her into another peaceful slumber, figuring it would pass the time quicker, bring him back to her quicker. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time Nyx had finished his hunt and recieved his reward, it was just about nighttime once again. Grabbing some necessitities as well as some food, he returned to the trailer to which they were staying in, banging on the front door a couple of times. "It's me, you can let me in." Waiting a few moments, he took a step back once he heard a clicking, signaling she was unlocking and opening the door. 

 

"Nyx!" Luna had called out, wrapping her arms around him to embrace him tightly, "You had me worried." She told him before giving him a once over, "And you're hurt, come inside, let me help you." She motioned for him to come in, shutting the door before she was trying to push him into a chair.

 

"Princess, princess, calm down!" Nyx put his hands up in front of himself, laughing as the small blonde was pushing him down in the chair. "Look, I'm alright, don't worry about me. I got us something to eat." He tried to tell her, but she was too worried looking over the few wounds he got during his mission. "Luna, look at me." He waited a few moments before a set of big blue eyes had met his own, "I promise I'll be just fine, but if it makes you feel better, once we've eaten, you can bandage me up, alright?" He compromised, giving her a smile before he motioned for her to sit as well.

 

Nodding her head, Luna joined him, happily eating the meal he had gotten them, the first time either of them had eaten since before the signing ceremony back in Insomnia. So much had been on their mind until this very moment, to even worry about eating. "Thank you, Nyx. Thank you for going out there and risking yourself to be able to provide. Seems I'll be indebted to you for life." She gave a small laugh before taking another forkful of food to her mouth. 

 

Nyx gave her a playful smirk at her comment, nodding his head, "I'm sure we'll figure something out for you to pay me back." He teased, earning him a deer in headlights look from her, which made him throw his head back with a laugh, "I'm only joking Luna, don't worry about it. I'm doing what's right."

 

After they had both eaten their fill, Luna was kneeling by his side on the bed, tending to his wounds. She wrapped a bandage around his upper arm, tying it off before she sat down to check him once more. "You're all set." She said simply with a smile, laying down on the bed, glancing out the window to look at the stars. "I guess we'll take sleeping shifts then?" She heard him say, turning her head back towards him, "Nyx lay down, you worked hard today, as long as you don't try anything, theres no harm in sharing a bed for the night." She laughed and playfully hit his chest once he mentioned making no promises. 

 

"Goodnight Nyx." She turned towards him, giving him another smile before she shut her eyes. 

 

"Goodnight starlight." He spoke softly, the redness of her cheeks making him grin before he let sleep take him quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Luna and Nyx had awoken rudely to the sound of banging on the door. Horror took over Luna's face while Nyx brought his fingers to his lips, signinaling for her to remain quiet. "Go, hide in the bathroom, I'll see who it is, stay there until I come and get you." The small blonde nodded simply, quickly and quietly making her way into the bathroom afterwards, shutting the door gently behind her. 

 

Rising from the bed, Nyx grabbed one of his daggers and held it behind his back, making his way to the door, which was still being pounded on, "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" He called out, opening the door as quick as he drew his dagger, managing to stop himself once he caught sight of who it was that appeared before him. "Libertus? You made it out?"

 

The man before him gave a hefty laugh, clapping one of his hands on Nyx's shoulders, "I told you I would, I'm a man of my promise." He said as he looked behind him, then back towards Nyx, "You gonna let me in or not? We have much to discuss." Nyx stepped aside to allow Libertus inside before making his way back to the bathroom, letting Luna know it was safe to come out  
.

"Luna, this is Libertus, one of my kingsglaive's brothers. He's the one who let us know to not go to section D, probably saved our asses." Nyx acknowledged, allowing the two to greet each other, "Not that it's not nice to see a friendly face brother, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be out hiding as well?" He asked curiously, the three of them sitting in the trailer together. 

 

"Inosminia is gone, as I'm sure you've seen with your own eyes, the army has a blockaide set up right out front of the gates, killing anybody upon site. They have bases set up all over as well. You need to be careful while you're out." Libertus warned, "You can't stay in one place too long, not even places loyal to the crown, especially not after the king was set to sign a treaty." He sighed, "I'm headed to Lestallum, it might be packed there, but it is safe, not a guard in sight for miles. It might be safe there for the two of you as well, but, princess." He said, turning towards Luna now, "You may have to change your look a little, make yourself less noticeable. It'll be safer for you that way."

 

Luna nodded her head towards him, folding her hands in her lap, "Thank you for your warning Sir Libertus, Nyx," She turned towards him now, "Maybe it'll be best for us to head to Lestallum as well? It seems to have become a safe haven for the survivors of the attack." She suggested, "Once you're ready to go that is." She said, biting at her lower lip anxiously.

 

"Let me get a few more hunts in so I can save us some gil, and get us some clothes, as well as whatever you need to disguise yourself." He raised an eyebrow, "I know you're not privy to lying and hiding, but it's what's going to keep you alive in the longrun, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like having to stay inside at all times. It's what makes most sense." He shrugged simply, getting up to say goodbye to Libertus, who announced he was going to head out now to safety, and expressing his hope to see them soon. 

 

"So.." Nyx began, "How would you like to go about doing this? Do you need my help at all or do you want me to head out and scrape together as much gil as I can manage so we can leave soon?" He asked, changing out of his old shirt, into the newer one he had bought the night before.

 

Luna never broke eye contact with him as he changed, giving him a small shrug, "I can do it myself, you need not worry." She said getting up from her seat, pushing her finger into his chest, "But, you, you do not need to push yourself hard, we only need enough to get there and find somewhere to stay for the time being. Don't kill yourself out there, or I'll have the gods bring you back just so I can give you hell." She threatened, causing Nyx to laugh. Seeing the blonde cross her arms and huff, he shook his head.

 

"I'll be back soon, remember, keep the door locked and wait for me to return." He said to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head before heading out with everything he would need for his grueling day that lay ahead of him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Five hours later:**

 

Nyx let out a long sigh as he tilted his head either way, cracking his neck which had tensed many hours before. He thankfully had made enough to make their way to the city and find them a decent place to stay before he would have to take up more missions to keep them somewhat comfortable. Banging on the door a few times, his mouth dropped at the sight before him. She had cut her hair to her shoulders, and now instead of being a blonde, her head was a deep red which had complimented her eyes nicely, he noted. He shook his head, _Nyx stop thinking about her damn eyes and say something already._

 

"Red suits you princess, you look beautiful." He grinned at the earned blush that now matched her hair, which had quickly creeped up on her face. As she stuttered her thanks, she stepped aside to allow him in, quickly demanding she check him over for wounds.

 

"Again, another excuse to see me naked? Princess, you only gotta ask if that's what you want." He smirked at her, earning yet another blush and a stuttered response of how that's not what she was asking, "But it's what you want." He teased as he pulled off his shirt, wincing at the cracking of his ribs. "I'm fine, just sore right now." He said as Luna ran her hands along him, checking for broken bones or anything she couldn't see. He tried to stand back up, laughing as he was quickly shoved back down by a set of small hands, shaking his head while he laughed. "C'mon, we have to get our things in the car and make for Lestallum before nightfall, wouldn't want to get caught out in the night while the demons are about...regular monsters I can handle, demons are a whole 'nother thing."

 

This seemed to snap Luna out of her tranced, thinning her lips in a line momentarily as she listened to Nyx reason with her. She dropped her hands to her lap before she pushed herself up, "You're right, we leave." She said as she grabbed a few bags containing the food and curatives that they procured, quickly leaving the trailer to head towards their stolen car. Nyx shook his head once again with a faint smile, grabbing the clothing they had left behind once he slipped himself back into his shirt. Joining her in the car, he revved up the engine, buckling himself into the seat. 

 

Opting for no silence, Nyx flicked on the radio, almost instantly regretting it as news filled all the stations. _There will be a memorial for all to attend for the late Princess Oracle Lunafreya. It will be held in her homeland of Tenabrae. Also still no news on Prince Noctis, he has yet to be seen or heard of since before the attack on Insomnia, more on that when we return from a break._ Scoffing, Nyx flicked off the station, taking a look over at Luna, "Well if it's anything, you look pretty good for someone whose supposed to be dead." Still, nothing brought herself out of a trance she put herself in. Nyx laid his hand over hers in her lap, giving it a small squeeze. "It'll all be alright, we just have things we need to figure out first." He said, taking a few turns necessary to get to the city. "Now you said you have to help the prince get the favors of the Gods, how are we going to do that without letting the world know you're alive and putting that target on your back?" Nyx asked curiously, waiting patiently for her to come up with an answer.

 

Finally, there was movement, Luna held Nyx's hand with both of her own, squeezing in return while she formulated her answer. "Well, The Titan, and Ramuh will be easy enough, he won't need me to gain Shiva's, it's the hydraean will be the hardest of them to gain. That's the one Noctis will need me there for. That will be the difficult one, each of us in the same area, while trying to summon a God unprotected...and hoping the army doesn't show, that will be next to impossible." She sighed, dropping her head. "But I will do what I must, no matter the cost."

 

Nyx shook his head, giving her hands another squeeze, "Hey now, you don't need to talk about risking your life with me around. Remember, I'm the hero? I'll always be by your side, I'll keep you safe, always, no matter what." He told her, before falling into yet another silence.

 

"Nyx..I...thank you." Luna said to him, almost so quiet he could barely hear her.

 

"Anything for you starlight." Nyx grinned, bringing her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After reaching Lestallum and securing themselves a small apartment, Nyx carried their things up the few flights of stairs they would have to walk to get to their new temporary home. "It's the only place they had avaliable in our price range on such short notice, I apologize Princess." He was used to the upclined walk, but unsure if she was, especially after all they had been through. 

 

Luna looked back at him, grabbing some of the heavier bags from him, "It's quite alright, I'm not as delicate as everyone thinks that I am you know." She flashed him a smile as they reached the apartment, allowing Nyx to unlock and open the door for them, "Well, we'll definately have to get this place cleaned up and make it a little more...lively..."

 

Nyx looked around and shrugged, "Just a cleaning will be fine..it's simple, but it's fine." He said, setting the bags he had left on the counter, walking towards the sofa, quickly slumping into it with a groan. "I'll have to go into town tomorrow and find a few jobs to do, I can leave some gil behind if you'd like to go into town tomorrow to gather some supplies. I'll buy us each a phone in the morning, that was it's easier to contact each other just in case something goes wrong. I don't want you wandering around for too long, we can test the waters later on, that sound fine to you?" 

 

Luna nodded her head at his offer, another smile gracing her lips, "That sounds fair enough to me, thank you, for being so considerate." That earned her a laugh in return, "What's so funny Ulric?"

 

Nyx raised his eyebrow at her, shaking his head, "I don't know, I guess it was a little funny. I wasn't doing it to be considerate, yes you're a royal, but you're a human being just like the rest of us, and you deserve to be treated as such. I know the army didn't trust you to leave you to your own devices, but in the short amount of time that I've come to know you, I trust you completely, I know you aren't going to do something stupid, or go and get yourself killed." He said before he laid back on the couch, his legs hanging off as he put his arms behind his head, shutting his eyes.

 

Luna nodded slowly at his reply, liking the idea of being trusted and treated just like everybody else. She had a new life to live, and it was time to start living it, until she had to complete her duties as oracle. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him sprawl out on the couch. "There's more than enough room on the bed for you as well. We've been sharing anyways."

 

Nyx shrugged, keeping his eyes shut, clearly not planning on moving. "Thought I'd give you the room, besides I'll hog most of the bed on you anyways." He chuckled, turning onto his side, facing away from her now.

 

"It worked out before, but as you wish." Luna felt suddenly sadden at the idea of slumbering alone. She didn't know him completely yet, but it felt like they had spent a lifetime together. Nodding her head, she walked over and kissed him on the side of his head, smirking as she felt him tense before she turned to retire to her bedroom.

 

"Going to need to get new blankets....no amount of laundry detergent will fix these things, but, it'll do for the night." Luna fell into the bed, letting sleep take her for the night. 

 

_She dreamt of him fighting in downtown Insomnia, somehow still weidling magic although the king had died, and so did his magic. Once morning came, she saw him greet the sun, as he set ablaze and died that moment._

 

"Nyx!" Luna shot up in bed as she screamed his name, she was sweating, like she had just been on fire herself. She inhaled deeply, in some attempt to catch her own breath. She had dreams like that before, but never that real, and she would never know who it was on the other side. 

 

Nyx quickly shot awake to the sound of his name, followed by loud sobbing. Luna. He rose from the couch and got to her bedroom as fast as his feet would take him. Within the next few seconds he was beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth, his other hand smoothing her hair. "it's okay, it's alright, I'm here. What happened? Bad dream?" He asked, fully well knowing what the answer would be.

 

"I had a dream..." She began, wiping the tears that continued to rebel against her and travel down her face. "I had a dream that I watched you die....you burned alive in Insomnia..and there was nothing I could do to stop it..I...I..." She stumbled, quieting down as Nyx continued to rock her.

 

"It was just a dream, I'm here, I'm alright. I'm not burning alive, I'm in one piece. I told you, I'm never going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Nyx pressed a kiss to the top of her head, continuing to rock her until she finally calmed down, "That I promise you, and I don't go back on my promises." He gave her a small smile, "Lay back down, and make way, I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

 

Luna had nodded her head in reply, biting her lip as she looked back at him, "I'll be hold you to that promise, Nyx Ulric." She said before she turned her head back, laying on her side, her head rested on her pillow. She jumped slightly in surprise as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her tiny frame.

 

"Shh, it's okay. Not trying anything. Just figured after that dream, you'd like to feel safe." Nyx said as if it were that simple. _You have your arms for more then just this one selfless reason, quit lying to yourself._ Nyx shook the thought away from his head, waiting until she had peacefully fallen asleep in his arms before he allowed sleep to take him once more as well.


End file.
